Lost Or Found
by Chmia
Summary: DISCONTINUED Lost and Found is Quatre x Trowa with Duo x Heero. Trowa leaves without saying anything. Leaving the whole group of Gundam Wing devastated as they try to comfort each other and find him once agian.
1. Lost Or Found

Duo slowly made his way towards the door of Heero's bedroom. Heero had said he had wanted to talk to him and Wufei, Quatre was left out of this meeting. Trowa had disappeared some time ago, which explained why he was not invited, and Quatre was still upset about it. Quatre would not talk to anyone else but Heero, Duo, and Wufei. It seemed like he didn't trust anyone else but them either.  
  
Duo sighed and stopped at the door of Heero's room, it felt so different without Trowa. 'Or Quatre's personality for that matter', he thought. Of course they were all because of Trowa's disappearance, but Quatre was hit worse out of all four of them. They all knew Quatre had cared deeply for him, maybe even more then just `friends'. It seemed Trowa had never known or noticed.  
  
Duo closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He slowly opened the door and walked into Heero's room, being careful to lock the door behind him. Heero was sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop. Wufei sat on the floor, polishing his sword.  
  
Duo smiled faintly and jumped onto the bed next to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him and giving him a gift of a light kiss on the cheek. "Hey Hee-chan!" He said happily. Heero sighed, closed his laptop and looked at his Duo's smiling face. Wufei looked up for a moment from his sword polishing.  
  
"At least someone is happy around here", Wufei said, before returning to his work. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and kissed Heero on the cheek once more, sitting down next to him.  
  
Heero grunted before stroking the braided-boy's hair. He looked at the grinning boy who called himself Shinigami.  
  
"Well Hee-chan, you called us for something", said Duo. Heero nodded and looked at Duo and Wufei, who had stopped polishing his sword. "We have got to do something about Quatre", he said. "This is starting to become ridiculous."  
  
Duo blinked as he got a quizzical look on his face. He seemed a little confused, even if what Heero had said was such a simple thing to comprehend. "About what?" He asked. "About Trowa's disappearance you baka", Wufei snapped. "...Oh..."  
  
Duo whimpered softly and laid down next to Heero. The brunette sitting next to him continued to talk. "I know none of us can stand to see him so sad and... un-lifelike. That's why we have to either comfort him and hope Trowa comes back or actually LOOK for him", said Heero.  
  
"We haven't LOOKED for him yet?", asked Duo, exasperated. The two boys groaned. "You called it off remember", groaned Wufei, not believing Duo's idiocy. Duo blushed. "Oh...yeah".  
  
Heero and Wufei sighed and Duo looked around sheepishly. 'I just thought he would come back', Duo thought sadly. Heero opened his laptop again. Duo sat in Heero's lap and rested his head against Heero's shoulder. Wufei didn't do anything at this showing of affection. He had gotten better at accepting the two showing signs of affection around the house, though he was still a little iffy at it being shown in public. Besides, all of the Gundam Boys were gay, besides him. `Well, possibly excluding Trowa, he never showed any real affection of the sort towards Quatre or any other male.' Wufei thought, rubbing furiously at one spot on his sword that refused to cooperate with him.  
  
Heero typed away on his laptop before bringing up a file that was curiously tilted. "Here, I found a little of a lead to where he might be", said Heero. Duo lifted his head up from Heero's shoulder and looked at the mentioned laptop. Wufei climbed up onto the bed and looked at the laptop alongside Duo. Duo tilted his head to the side and a trickle of blood dropped out of Wufei's nose as they looked at the screen. Wufei gulped and calmly took his place on the floor, now completely engrossed with cleaning his sword. If it had been skin the sword would have been clean down to the bone by now, he as rubbing so hard.  
  
Duo pointed to the screen as Heero's attention was else where. "Uh Heero.... that's a picture of me naked", said Duo. Heero quickly looked at the picture and blushed. He quickly closed up the picture and brought up the correct file. "Hn."  
  
Duo motioned for Wufei to look at the laptop and the teen obligied. The arrow on the computer highlighted some words and the three looked at them. "It's a letter", said Wufei.  
  
"I have gone away on a mission.  
  
A mission of suicide.  
  
A mission showing my love for Catherine.  
  
A mission that will bring death on the ones who love me.  
  
A mission I will never come back from.  
  
A mission I will die on.  
  
A mission I must do.  
  
Trowa Barton".  
  
Duo blinked as Heero read the letter. ".... ......" His `words' said it all. All three of them knew that was not something Trowa would write. He was a talented writer and could easily have thought up something that was more tasteful then what was sitting in front of them.  
  
Heero clicked on the tool bar and the letter started to print out. He ripped the printed copy off of the printer and pointed to the lettering. "Look, that is not Trowa's handwriting. It is a good replica, but the slanting is off", said Heero. Wufei and Duo looked at the printed copy of the letter. "How can you tell? Looks the same as always to me", said Duo, grabbing the letter out of Heero's hands. He tilted it to the side and made a face. "See? I still can't read it!"  
  
Wufei snorted as he too grabbed the paper out of Duo's hands. "Who ever wrote the letter must have Trowa or has done something with him", said Heero. "It could be Catherine", suggested Duo. Heero shook his head, snorting at the ridiculous thought.  
  
"She wouldn't have done something like this. She knows Quatre loves Trowa and she would never do anything to harm him. In fact, she would probably be the one trying to push them together if Trowa showed any signs of returning that love."  
  
"It does look like Catherine's handwriting though", pointed out Wufei. Heero nodded, that it did. "Except she usually does not writing in print and she writes her Ts to look like Fs", said Heero. Duo shook his head and Wufei passed him the letter. He looked at the letter closely and shook his head. Now that it was pointed it could not be Catherine's handwriting he had not a single clue. "I don't recognize the handwriting", he said.  
  
"Me either", said Heero and Wufei. Duo thought for a moment, he had gotten pretty close to Trowa through the time he had known him. "He wouldn't do something like this for Catherine. She's only a good friend of his, plus he isn't like Perfect Soldier over here. He wouldn't kill himself for nothing".  
  
Heero glared at Duo for the remark and went back to studying the writing. Wufei thought about what Duo said, he hated to admit it but the braided idiot was right. "It's to late to do anything about it, we can look tomorrow". Wufei grabbed his sword and polish, jumped off the bed and walked out the door, only saying one word to the two of them. "Night."  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other. "Can I sleep in your room...? It is um...to dark for me to roam around the halls", said Duo. "You are the worst at lying, Duo." "I can always try!" Heero growled, closed the door to his room and locked it. "What happened to your policy about `I run, I hide, but I never lie?" Duo looked down at the comforter he was sitting on. Heero had him there. He did have a policy about that, in fact it was even his motto. "Maybe that explains why I suck at it so much."  
  
When Heero got into his bed he was greeted by Duo. Duo's fingers latched themselves onto the collar of the other's shirt, pulling the fabric down that covered Heero's neck. Heero pushed Duo's hands away before Duo could try and tempt him. His actions said it all. Heero was not up for any play tonight. With a slight whimper he nodded and snuggled under the covers.  
  
"To tired for even a good night kiss?" Duo asked, hope dancing in his eyes. Just as Duo hoped, Heero rolled over and softly kissed Duo on the lips. The braided-haired boy took this as an opening and pulled Heero under the covers. "I thought I said I was to tired?" "Well I ain't, so pucker up Heero."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. The longer he looked the more the plaster took on a familiar shape. Quatre choked and buried his head in his pillow as he realized what shape it had begun to look like. He slowly turned his head so he was looking out the window, hoping to find comfort in the scenery. That comfort was never found.  
  
It was a dark, stormy, and lonely night. Quatre winced at the thunder and lightning, closing his eyes tightly shut. These were nights were Trowa would come and comfort him. That was the one reason he loved storms like this. It was the one time Trowa would return his affections. Even if to some it just looked like a friend comforting a friend.  
  
Trowa would hold him and stroke his hair until either he fell asleep or the storm moved on. Sometimes Trowa would stay even when the storms did stop. Always holding Quatre and stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Strong, warm arms wrapped around his shivering body.  
  
Quatre choked back tears as he remembered all those nights. He imagined those strong, warm arms embraced around him and he almost choked to death from sadness. He sat up and hugged his pillow. He stared out the window as lighting danced across the sky. Stared at the pathway that came to his house. Hoping that, just maybe just maybe, his silent god would be walking up that pathway to him.  
  
Returning to him.  
  
Returning to the one who loved him.  
  
'Loved, past tense'.  
  
'But if it is a past tense...how come I can't stop loving him', thought Quatre. Quatre watched the lighting flash across the sky again. The blonde shut his eyes tightly and hugged the pillow in his arms. He hated storms. They were horrible, nasty things that only filled fear in the hearts of small children.  
  
Quatre yelped as lighting filled his room. Quatre dove under the covers, laying there under the covers, shivering like a small helpless child. 'I wish I had those strong arms wrapped around me now'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a good half hour he slowly peeked out from under the covers, face to face with a picture on his dresser. The picture had him and Trowa in it. Quatre was in Trowa's arms. Trowa was swinging Quatre in his arms. Both laughing.  
  
Both smiling.  
  
Both doing something that now they could not do anymore, thanks to recent events.  
  
Quatre stared at the picture, at Trowa's smile and he just broke in pieces. "Trowa", he cried.  
  
He broke down and cried the tears he hadn't cried in all the time Trowa had been gone. "Trowa."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wufei was down in the kitchen, making breakfast. He used to be the only one that didn't make breakfast, besides Duo. But since Quatre was to depressed to fix breakfast, Duo couldn't make breakfast without blowing up the kitchen, and Heero. Well, let's just say the only person he cared to cook for was Duo. Now Wufei was stuck with the one of the most unmanly things he could think of, cooking.  
  
Wufei flipped the pancake and caught it neatly on the pan again. He sprinkled some salt onto the eggs and put all of the food on the breakfast table. He poured orange juice and milk and set them out neatly on the table.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Wufei could tell by the sound exactly who it was. "Duo and Heero", he whispered. Duo came sliding down the handrail of the stairs.He slid off the handrail and landed gracefully in front of Wufei. He looked quiet proud of something a little child could accomplish without much difficulty. "Tadaaaa!!"  
  
"Bravo, bravo now get your sorry ass over to the kitchen table and eat", said Wufei. Duo pouted as he walked over to the table and sat at his usual chair near the window. "You're no fun anymore, Wufei." "Good, I was not trying to be." Duo hmphed and started to eat the food. "Just for that I won't help clean up the food!" Like he ever did, except for on the nights of a big meal.  
  
A growl emitted from Wufei's throat as he muttered about injustice to the working people. Heero came walking down the stairs and sat down next to the garbage disposal known as Duo.  
  
Wufei grabbed some food for him and some for Quatre. He put Quatre's food on a separate plate and set that aside, then settled down to his own food.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre had been up long before the other pilots. He was wearing his traditional pink t-shirt and purple vest, but the colors were different. They were darker then they had been before. Maybe the wash had not been done yet. Maybe he had just recently bought the clothes so the color had not faded yet, who knew but him.  
  
Quatre was sitting out in his garden. He came out here a lot now, staring at the flowers and the pond with ducks in it. Quatre sat by the pond, feet dipped in the water. One of the ducks quacked and waddled out of the pond to greet him. The duck waddled over to the blonde young man and quacked a hello.  
  
*Quack!* Quatre looked at the duck and patted it on the head. The duck closed its eyes and quacked contently. *Quack* Quatre stroked the ducks head and feathers. The duck quacked sleepily and settled down in the human's lap, plopping its wet little body down on the warmth known as Quatre. Quatre smiled faintly as he stroked his new friend's head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre looked at the pond as the duck slept in his lap, almost lulled off to sleep as well. "Quatre", a voice whispered. Quatre turned his head toward the sound calling his name.  
  
Quatre looked at where the sound had come from, it sounded like Trowa calling him. "Trowa?" Quatre questioned.  
  
Quatre stared at the spot for a moment then turned his attention back to the lake. He gasped when he saw the familiar brown uni-bang and the familiar face and deep green eyes in the reflection of the lake.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre questioned again. The reflection smiled and waved at Quatre. Quatre smiled.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre quickly stood up, knocking his duck friend to the ground. He ran into the lake and the reflection disappeared. Quatre stood in the lake, sopping wet, looking for the man he so desperately had been hoping for.  
  
"Trowa...." Quatre blinked back the threatning tears. "Trowa!!" Quatre collapsed in the lake, crying his little body to near exhaustion. The water splashed around him as he cried for the one he loved. Cried for Trowa.  
  
The duck waddled back into the lake and swam towards Quatre. The little duckling poked at the crying teenager with its beak. Quatre looked up at the duck. The duck gazed at Quatre, actually looking worried.  
  
Quatre smiled faintly as the duck dove under the water and came back up with seaweed, then handed it to him. Quatre wiped away his tears and graciously accepted the seaweed from the duck. The duck quacked a few words of comfort in only the way a duck can and nuzzled Quatre. Quatre picked up the duck and staggered out of the water. The duck nuzzled into Quatre's arms as Quatre sat down.  
  
"I thought it was Trowa..." Tears ran down Quatre's eyes again as he held the duck. The duck lovingly nuzzled Quatre's arm. Quatre forced a smile and looked down at the duck before crying again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo slowly started to creep away from the breakfast table. Wufei grabbed Duo's shirt.  
  
"Nuh-uh.You are going to take Quatre his breakfast. I did it Thursday and Heero did it yesterday", said Wufei. Duo pouted while Wufei handed him the plate he had prepared earlier.  
  
Duo stood there with a pouty face as he held the plate. Wufei tried to push him out of the room, but Duo had a firm grip on the wall. "You can't make me! Not even the fuzzy slippers of Kingdom Fuzzy can make me go!"  
  
Heero looked up from his pancakes. "Go Duo or you don't get any tonight", said Heero.  
  
Duo's eyes widened with fear. "I'm off!" Like he said Duo was off and running.  
  
Wufei shook his head, looking after the retreating figure with shock. "It is amazing what you can do to that boy with such a small threat, Heero", he said. "Not like I wouldn't give him any, any way", said Heero shrugging. "I HEARD THAT HEERO YUY!!"  
  
Heero ducked his head under the table as a lamp went straight for his head. "Tempermental", Wufei commented. Heero brought his head back up. "And you are telling me this?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo had already been to Quatre's room, but no luck had been found there. Now he was wandering around the halls of the Winner mansion. He sighed and looked at the plate with the tempting food. He gulped and thought 'one bite won't hurt'. He picked up a piece of food and put it close to his mouth.... "DON'T YOU DARE MAXWELL!" Duo dropped the food back onto the plate. "Wow...Wu-man sure has great sensing powers or somethin' ", whispered Duo.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN".  
  
"See..."  
  
Duo shrugged and sat down by a window. He looked out at window and saw a blonde haired boy cuddling a...duck? "Winner?..." Duo sat there for a moment then ran down the halls and out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Quatre!" Quatre sniffed, wiping at his tears and slowly lifted his head up. He saw Duo running towards him, plate in hand. He could not help but laugh a little as he saw the next sight. Duo tripped over a rock and almost lost the food. Amazingly he caught it on the plate and continued running towards Quatre.  
  
Luck was not with him that day for Duo slipped and started to slide towards Quatre. Quatre yelped as Duo sped towards him on his belly. Duo stopped sliding in front of Quatre food still on the plate. He held the plate up to Quatre's face with a stupid grin on his face. "Hungry?"  
  
Quatre blinked and carefully lifted the plate off of Duo's hand. He set it on the ground and the duck started to peck at it. Duo looked at the soaked, tear-faced boy. He tilted his head to one side. "You ok Quatre". Quatre looked at Duo and shook his head. "Wanna tell Duo about it".  
  
Quatre thought about this then slowly nodded, a little unsure of what he was agreeing with. Duo smiled and stared at Quatre. Quatre blinked and looked at him confused. "If you want to tell me you have to speak", said Duo. Quatre grinned sheepishly and nodded.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I thought I saw...Trowa", Quatre said slowly. Duo blinked and looked at Quatre. Well, this was sounding interesting. "I heard a voice calling me...it...sounded like Trowa's. Then I thought I saw his reflection in the water. I ran in the water, thinking it was him, then as soon as I entered his...image disappeared". Quatre looked ready to cry. "I fell down crying and the duck swam over and comforted me, then I guess you could say it coaxed me back to the shore. When I got to the shore I couldn't hold it back, I cried and the duck stayed by me, comforting me".  
  
Quatre lowered his head. "I thought it was him Duo, I thought it was him." Quatre brought his head back up and Duo could see tears running down his face. He broke down crying again, the sobs wrecking through his small body. Duo put his arms around Quatre and held him close.  
  
"It is all right Quatre, cry it out just cry it out", whispered Duo, stroking Quatre blonde hair. Quatre buried his face in Duo's chest, crying it all out. The duck quacked sadly and waddled over to the two. The small duckling climbed up onto Duo's lap so he could get to where Quatre was. He settled down underneath Quatre's crying head and cuddled into him. "I thought...it...was him..." End Chapter One 


	2. Locating Trowa

Lost or Found Lost and Found at Will  
  
By: GodessDeath  
  
Death: I haven't updated in so long. Hope some people still wanna read this fic.  
  
Death: Trowa is NOT the duck. The duck is just an ordinary duck  
  
Duck: Quack Quack quackers quackity quack  
  
Death: The thing talks too much to be Trowa  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wufei sighed as Heero went up to his room to sleep, now it was his turn to watch both of them.  
  
At least Duo had fallen asleep, he didn't feel like dealing with the hiperactive teenager.  
  
Wufei pulled the blanket over Duo and propped his head up with a pillow.  
  
'How can Heero deal with him?', Wufei thought.  
  
Wufei looked back over at the blonde sleeping bundle and the duck.  
  
'Poor thing, everyone knew he loved Trowa. Everyone but Trowa. Now Circus Boy is gone', Wufei thought as he looked out the window.  
  
"Come on Trowa, find your self and come back. We need you", He looked over at Quatre," Quatre needs you", whispered Wufei, looking up at the moon.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A brown-haired figure moans and opens one eye.  
  
"Unnn.."  
  
He opened the other eye and lifted his head up.  
  
The brown-haired teen cautiously looked around, seeing nothing but trees.  
  
"Where am I?..what happened?"  
  
The boy suddenly grunted and held his head.  
  
'Why does my head hurt so much?..why am I bleeding?', thought the figure, carefully looking at his bleeding side.  
  
"Who am I?".  
  
The boy used a tree branch to stand up and we see he is a teenager.  
  
He takes a step forward then yells out in pain and falls to the ground, clutching his side.  
  
"Unnnn..damnit"  
  
The boy lifted his head up and held his side.  
  
"Well I can't stay here, I need medical help. This thing could be worse then it feels".  
  
He gulped and stood up, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream again.  
  
Carefully he took a step forward and started the long journey to where he thought was right.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Quatre moaned and thrashed in his sleep, knocking the poor duckling to the floor.  
  
"Trowa..no.Trowa. Move out of the way or it'll get you. Trowa!"  
  
Wufei jumped up, jolted out of his sleep and rushed over to Quatre's side.  
  
"Quatre, Quatre! Wake up!" said Wufei, shaking Quatre and trying to calm him down.  
  
Duo yelped and fell off the couch, barely missing the duck.  
  
He held his head and looked over to see Wufei holding down a thrashing Quatre.  
  
"Dude, Don't do that. You'll hurt him!" yelped Duo, rushing over and pushing Wufei out of the way.  
  
He quickly propped Quatre up and stroked his side gently.  
  
Quatre moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
Duo sighed and smiled gratefully, finally out of most of harm's way.  
  
"Quatre".  
  
"Duo! Where's Trowa", yelled Quatre, suddenly awake and alert.  
  
Duo gulped and stroked Quatre's golden hair.  
  
"He's gone Q-Man..remember".  
  
Quatre looked on the verge of crying as he looked sadly at Duo.  
  
"But I just saw him. He was in the middle of the road and a big truck like thing was coming. Then this little glowing thing started to yell at him but he froze and got hit by the truck... I-I-I I couldn't do anything either!", cried Quatre, throwing his arms around Duo.  
  
Duo held Quatre tightly and looked over at Wufei with a sad look on his face.  
  
'Tell Heero, Quatre's up', mouthed Duo.  
  
Wufei nodded and jogged up the stairs.  
  
Duo sighed and tried to comfort the crying Quatre and keep the duck from biting his braid.  
  
He picked the duck up and placed him by Quatre.  
  
"Q-Man, Quatre it's all right. It was just a dream. We'll find Trowa eventually", whispered Duo, stroking Quatre's hair.  
  
The duck quacked softly and nuzzled Quatre's shoulder.  
  
Quatre tried to calm himself down as he picked up the duck and hugged it.  
  
"Duo, it's been so long. Can we really find him again?", asked Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. It's only been about a few weeks. He's big guy and can fend for himself. He'll come back, he's got you to come back to".  
  
Quatre looked up at Duo and nodded weakly.  
  
"I guess, but what if something happened and he died or something."  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"He hasn't died. He'll come back to his blonde angel eventually. Just give him some time to get back here".  
  
"His blonde angel? I'm not his", Quatre protested.  
  
Duo sighed, can't he just go along with his comforting?  
  
"You'll be eventually. Trust me, he can only hold back that love and probably lust for you for so long".  
  
Quatre looked down and blushed bright red at Duo's comment.  
  
Duo laughed and patted the duck on the head.  
  
"Whatcha gonna name this guy?"  
  
Quatre looked at the duck and smiled.  
  
" Baby Trow."  
  
"What bout Baby T so we don't get it mixed up", suggested Duo.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Duo suddenly doubled over and started to cough uncontroablly.  
  
*Hack hack* Cough*  
  
Quatre reached over and thumped Duo on the back.  
  
Duo choked two times before finally stopped coughing.  
  
He breathed heavily and held his chest.  
  
"Ow..I'm sick", he muttered.  
  
"You okay Duo?"  
  
"I'm fine Q-Man. Just had a little coughing spree".  
  
Duo shivered and coughed again.  
  
Quatre looked at him and patted the spot on the couch next to him.  
  
Duo looked thankfully up at him and quickly crawled under the blankets next to Quatre.  
  
"Thanks..ya know Quatre. If I didn't have Heero I'd definitely would have chosen you as a boyfriend".  
  
Quatre huddled up next to Duo for warmth and held onto Baby T tightly.  
  
"I wish Trowa would have chosen me".  
  
"He will, you're to nice, cute, beautiful, caring, cute ass, well I could go on for ever but there is no way he could not chose you".  
  
Quatre blushed at the cute ass remark and Duo laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have made that remark. Specially when you like Trowa and I already got Heero".  
  
"It's okay".  
  
Duo shut his eyes tightly as he went into another coughing fit.  
  
Quatre rubbed Duo on the back until he calmed down.  
  
"Thanks again, come on Quatre. You need some sleep..and me to probably but you more".  
  
Quatre nodded and laid his head in Duo's lap before falling asleep.  
  
Duo sweatdropped, this was an akward situation.  
  
"I meant for both of us to lie down so we could both be comfortable but that's fine also", muttered Duo.  
  
Duo pulled one of the blankets over Quatre and put a pillow behind his and Quatre's head.  
  
He pulled the other blanket tightly around himself before resting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Heero was watching in the doorway and he smiled slightly, shaking his head.  
  
'That boy loves everyone too much, it's going to get him in trouble one day. Until then I can protect him and the others. I need to get more info. About Trowa', thought Heero, going to get his laptop to bring in the room so he could watch the two.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero walked back into the room, set up his laptop and quickly got to work.  
  
'Duo's Pictures, My Pictures. Where did I put that file', thought Heero.  
  
Heero blushed as he accidentally brought up his porno pictures of Duo.  
  
'That ain't it', he thought.  
  
He sighed in relief once he got the right file.  
  
'Bingo..Let's see if I can trace this back to the owner.'none located'..what!'.  
  
Heero stared at the screen as a flashing warning sign with 'none located' flashed over and over.  
  
Well he hadn't tried for very long, with more time he should be able to trace the owner.  
  
  
  
'I'll try that in the morning. I should try to locate Trowa instead of the person who sent the letter'.  
  
Heero quickly went back to typing, searching, and hacking into different files.  
  
He sighed and looked up at Duo and Quatre.  
  
'I need to get a picture of that one day', he thought with a smirk.  
  
'Oh wait..What's this? Car found at bottom of cliff. Person, assumed teenager, missing... Wonder if that could be Trowa'.  
  
Heero enlarged the picture of the car.  
  
'That looks like his car, now what about the licenses plate.. That seems correct too but I need to ask Quatre if he had changed it before he left. At least I have a lead. But poor Trowa may have been in the accident. Knowing him he has probably lost his memory. That's really gonna fucking help us find him'.  
  
Heero saved the file into his computer and set up a barrier before shutting his laptop down.  
  
He stared at the two sleeping boys and decided to stay in here to watch them.  
  
He leaned against the wall, laptop in lap, and watched the two boys sleep.  
  
Lost or Found Telling Quatre  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre opened one eye, looked around then opened the other.  
  
He tried to sit up but found it hard to.  
  
Then he looked at the brown- pigtailed boy half-sleeping on him. Seems they had changed positions during the night. 'I guess we move around more than I though'.  
  
He felt something fuzzy on his head and patted his head, making Baby T squawk in his sleep.  
  
He whimpered slightly and looked at Heero.  
  
"Heero", he whispered," I need help getting your boyfriend off of me".  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at Quatre, he didn't like getting woken up from his sleep.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the position the two were in before getting up and walking over to the two.  
  
Quatre smiled sheepishly as he also realized the suggestive position Duo was in on top of him..  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear, Heero!".  
  
"I know you didn't".  
  
The blonde sighed and looked thankfully at Heero as he lifted Duo off of Quatre for him.  
  
Quatre plucked Baby T off of his head before getting up so Heero could put Duo back on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a burden to you and Wufei, Heero", apologized Quatre.  
  
Heero shook his head and grunted in reply.  
  
Quatre sneezed and coughed before sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
He softly stroked Baby T and looked up at Heero.  
  
"Did you find anything about Trowa?" he asked timidly.  
  
Heero was about to speak then after a moments of thought, brought his laptop and set it on a table so Quatre could see it.  
  
He opened up his saved file as Quatre looked at the screen.  
  
"Car wreck? What would that have to do with Trowa?"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero in a confused manner.  
  
"I'm not sure if you knew but the day before we realized Trowa was gone he had gone out to get you something because you had been sick that day. He took his car to the store, as you know he never came back. Look closely".  
  
Quatre looked even more confused as Heero enlarged the picture and he pointed the arrow at the license plate.  
  
"Trowa's car... He drove his car off a cliff", he whimpered.  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"We don't know that. Someone could have made him".  
  
Quatre shook his head and looked ready to cry.  
  
"He could still be alive. Don't get all emotional about something that we don't have all the facts for".  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yes, I shouldn't cry. He 'is' a Gundam pilot after all. He should have survived", said Quatre, holding back sobs as he tried to comfort himself.  
  
Heero nodded and shut down his laptop.  
  
"We'll look as soon as Wufei gets up. We will have Hilde or Catherine watch after Duo ".  
  
Quatre nodded and started to stroke Baby T again.  
  
"I'll go see if I can get Wufei up", said Heero, grabbing his laptop and heading up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The boy, whom you guys have probably guessed to be Trowa so I'll use that name for you guys.  
  
Trowa painfully walked through the forest, the wounds weren't getting any better but what did you expect?  
  
He sighed in relief as he saw the forest end and sat down on a small boulder. The walking shouldn't be this tiring, he knew that for sure.  
  
His half smile faded when he saw he was in the middle of no where.  
  
There were no trees, no houses, no people, no nothing.  
  
The only form of life was probably back in the forest and he sure wasn't going back in there.  
  
"I've gotten no where by getting out of that forest. I thought I was heading the right way to somewhere", Trowa muttered.  
  
He sighed and trudged on, grunting softly with each step as he hoped to get anywhere with where he was going.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre lifted his head up as Heero dragged a sleepy looking Wufei down the stairs.  
  
"Can't I sleep for another hour. It's only 9 o' clock", complained Wufei.  
  
"We must find Trowa".  
  
"One hour... Okay 45 minutes".  
  
Heero pointed at Quatre who was squeezing the duck just lightly enough not to wake him up, he looked lifeless.  
  
"Ah...What happened to him?", asked Wufei.  
  
"I told him I found out that Trowa's car had been found at the bottom of a cliff and no body had been found".  
  
Wufei's mouth dropped open and he realized why Quatre seemed dead.  
  
"Oh.. Let's go then..Wait,what about Sleeping Ugly over there?".  
  
Heero glared at Wufei and he quickly regretted what he had said.  
  
"Okay, okay Sleeping Beauty".  
  
"I am going to have Hilde watch over Duo. I already called her and she should be here a few minutes after we leave. I've already left a note for her".  
  
Wufei nodded and he watched Heero walk towards the front door.  
  
He quickly got Quatre life-like again and the two, plus one sleeping duck, walked out the door after Heero.  
  
  
  
Lost Or Found  
  
Almost Finding Trowa  
  
~~~~~  
  
The three, ah.. four quickly arrived at the site of the crash.  
  
Or on the cliff above it at least.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be down there", asked Quatre, pointing to the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Heero nodded and pushed Quatre of the cliff.  
  
Wufei's eyes opened wide as he yelped, sure he could possibly survive but it just.. Well he had never seen Heero that cruel to the boy!  
  
"You idiot!! You pushed Quatre of a fucking cliff!!!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Heero held up a finger and pointed at Quatre, who was currently going 1 mile an hour down the cliff.  
  
Wufei's mouth dropped open and he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Thank you god thank you".  
  
"Actually it was me the author".  
  
"Okay thank the author".  
  
"Yeah yeah, get that ass of yours down the cliff".  
  
Heero quickly jumped off the cliff and sped down there on his feet with the speed and grace of a skier.  
  
When Heero stopped under Quatre, Quatre sped up again and Heero caught him.  
  
Quatre caught the duck and both of them looked a little on the greenish side.  
  
"Don't do that again please. It was a fun experience though".  
  
Heero nodded and watched as Wufei slid down the same way he did, not as much grace though.  
  
He did a flip before landing and Quatre glared at him for taking Trowa's moves.  
  
Quatre spotted the car and quickly ran over to it, making the duck fall off his shoulders.  
  
Wufei dove and caught the duck to only have it wake up and fly onto his head, quacking angirly.  
  
"..", Wufei had this funny glare type look on his face.  
  
Heero walked after Quatre and quickly started to examine the car.  
  
Wufei stood there for a second grabbed the duck off his head, then walked after too.  
  
"He ain't here but there is a lot of blood. Heero? Where do you think he went?" asked Quatre, moving a piece of metal aside.  
  
Heero shrugged and continued his search.  
  
"I have no idea", he said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Wufei looked around the site and spotted a thin trail of blood and crushed leaves.  
  
"I think he went this way", he said, pointing at the trail of crimson.  
  
The two looked at the trail then Quatre ran as fast as he could, following the trail.  
  
"I think he likes him a lot", muttered Wufei.  
  
Heero took after him with Wufei and Baby T running/flapping behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hilde sighed as she brought Duo a complete turkey lunch and a side order of McDonalds and a chocolate cake.  
  
"You sure you can eat all this? I don't want you to get any more sick than you already are.", she said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Hilde-Babe. Just in case. Give me only three slices of turkey and once slice of cake and all the McDonalds", said Duo.  
  
Hilde sighed a thank you and quickly served Duo his 'lunch'.  
  
Duo changed the channel to MTV {Yes I believe they will be around even then} and enjoyed his lunch and some music videos.  
  
"I spoil this guy", muttered Hilde.  
  
"Hm", asked Duo, mouth full of turkey.  
  
Hilde laughed and shook her head, he was so cute no matter what he did. 'To bad he's gay and taken for that matter'.  
  
Duo shrugged and went back to watching MTV.  
  
The doorbell rang and Hilde rushed off to go answer it.  
  
Duo squeaked and dove behind the couch as his worst nightmare walked in through the door.  
  
"Hi Duo. Where's Heero-Bunny?!?" asked Relena, looking curiously around.  
  
Duo yelped and ran behind Hilde, shivering and whimpering like a scared puppy-dog.  
  
"Save me! Save me! Save me save me save me!"  
  
Relena blinked in confusion, he must be sicker than she thought! 'Oh I knew I should have brought him over some medicine and a get well fruit basket!'  
  
"I think that is over reacting a little much Duo", she said with a smile.  
  
"Not for me!".  
  
Relena shook her head slightly and watched as Hilde tried to pry Duo from around her legs.  
  
"So Heero isn't here?", she asked, a bit of sadness in her voice/  
  
Hilde finally pried Duo off and stuck him back on the couch. As soon as his body touched the couch Duo had jumped up onto the ceiling fan to hide.  
  
"Heero, Quatre, and Wufei went out looking for Trowa", said Hilde, trying to get Duo off the ceiling fan.  
  
"You mean they haven't found him yet?" If they didn't find him soon he could. No no, he was much stronger than that. Right?  
  
"Course not Relena", said Duo, twisting his head to look down at her.  
  
"Well I have been in the Bahamas for a conference. I was not sure if they had found him or not and I could not get a hold of you guys", apologized Relena.  
  
Hilde poked Duo with a broom and he squeaked, trying to get his body closer to the fan.  
  
She giggled and poked him again, another squeak.  
  
Relena in turn, giggled.  
  
"Let me try".  
  
Hilde handed her the broom and Relena poked Duo, making him squeak once again.  
  
"Squeak! Stop! Squeak! That right! Squeak! Now! Squeak! Ow!"  
  
Duo heard a crack in the ceiling and looked up.  
  
"Uh-oh".  
  
Little cracks around the fan were appearing, not much longer until..  
  
Crash! Duo was laying on the ground with the ceiling fan and ceiling plaster on top of him.  
  
He groaned and sat up, holding his head.  
  
"That fucking hurt. And I've been through what I have".  
  
Relena and Hilde giggled then burst out laughing when Duo glared at them.  
  
Duo went into a coughing fit and the laughing ceased.  
  
Relena rushed over and patted him on the back as Hilde went to get more cough medicine.  
  
When he stopped Relena looked at him concerned.  
  
"You okay Duo".  
  
"*Cough* I am now.. I think".  
  
Duo wondered how Relena could actually care when he was HEERO's boyfriend.  
  
He thought she would hate his guts and more probably once she found out all those fun nights they had together. Duo blushed at all the different memories. 'That one was nice, he was very talented that night'.  
  
Hilde came in with a spoon and cough medicine and poured some medicine in the spoon.  
  
"Okay Duo. It may taste kind of bad. Relena, Why don't you go get some water for him?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Oh, tell me BEFORE I take it why don't you", muttered Duo, arms crossed in a cute pout. "Isn't that the point? I wouldn't want to get yelled at by not telling you".  
  
Hilde opened Duo's mouth and forced the medicine in his mouth.  
  
Duo made a face and gagged, it tasted awful!  
  
Relena came in with a glass of water and Duo grabbed it out of her hands, drinking it in one gulp.  
  
"Tastes like crap mixed in with shit and water", said Duo.  
  
The two girls looked at each other then Duo and laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre stopped in the middle of no where and he saw a figure moving in the distance, more like crawling.  
  
"Trowa?!", he questioned.  
  
He started to run after the figure but got tackled by Wufei.  
  
"We can't run after yet. We don't know who it is".  
  
Heero came walking calmly behind them and looked at the figure.  
  
"It may be Trowa, but if it is he is badly hurt".  
  
He looked at Wufei and motioned for him to get off of Quatre.  
  
Baby T quacked, now awake, and flapped his way onto Quatre's head as he got up.  
  
"Go grab the first aid kit you dropped about 10 miles back in the forest and bring it back as fast as possible", said Heero.  
  
Wufei nodded and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and nodded.  
  
"Let's go, but walk until we see who it is".  
  
Quatre nodded and clamped a hand over Baby T's beak and started to walk after Heero. 


	3. Finding Trowa

Death: Okay I've almost gotten ten reviews.... I had ONE more but I couldn't wait ANY longer  
  
Striker: She actually got fed up of waiting so long  
  
Death: Shut up muse  
  
Striker: Like ya can make me  
  
Death: Wanna find out *Grins evilly as she brings out a rocket launcher*  
  
Striker: Yipe!! Enjoy the story while I get my ass outta here!! *Runs away*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero walked carefully towards the bloody, fainted boy in front of him.  
  
When he reached the boy he gasped slightly, seeing it WAS indeed Trowa.  
  
He grimaced and slowly touched Trowa, wondering if he should pick him up in his condition.  
  
"Better wait until Wufei gets back".  
  
Quatre gasped, forgetting Heero's warning and running towards Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Trowa!!", he gasped, kneeling by Trowa with a fearful expression on his face and is his eyes.  
  
"Don't touch him", said Heero.  
  
Quatre bit his lip and nodded.  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, watching the baby duck waddling up towards them, quacking confusedly.  
  
Quatre whimpered, crying horribly, as he picked up the duck.  
  
Heero watched the blonde boy cry, feeling sorry for him but making no move to comfort him.  
  
Baby T quacked comfortingly and nuzzled agianst his owner's chest, not understanding why his master was sad but knowing he needed comforting.  
  
Quatre ignored the duck and cried, afraid Trowa was dead or that he was alive but wouldn't make it.  
  
"Heero!! Quatre!!!", yelled Wufei, running up to the two.  
  
"Trowa!!", he yelped, dropping the first-aid kit at his side.  
  
Heero picked the first-aid kit up and slowly started to clean and wrap Trowa's wounds the best he could.  
  
Wufei looked stunned for a moment then he saw Quatre, kneeling by the boy to try and comfort him.  
  
He was hesitant but hugged the boy, holding him tightly and trying to calm Quatre down.  
  
When Heero was finished with Trowa, Wufei had succeeded in calming Quatre down enough where his cries were soft whimpers.  
  
Heero carefully picked up Trowa as Baby T flapped onto his head.  
  
"Off duck", Heero growled.  
  
The duck quacked and shook his head, ruffling his feathers as he settled into Heero's messy hair.  
  
Heero growled softly and thought about killing the duck, but then remembered Quatre's current state.  
  
He muttered a warning to the duck and walked off, Quatre and Wufei following behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the four arrived they found Relena and Hilde with what they thought was Duo.  
  
"Don't say a fucking thing", growled Duo, pouting angrily as the two girls dashed around the boy tied to a chair.  
  
Wufei burst out laughing while Quatre cracked a smile.  
  
Duo glared angrily at them, his hair was down and had pink streaks in it with pink and bright blue ribbons in it, he was also wearing a bright pink dress with red and blue frills on it, also a lot of makeup on him that really made his face and eyes stand out.  
  
Heero smiled softly and placed Trowa on the couch.  
  
"Dude!! You found him!! Now either get me out of this dress or kill me so this torture is over!!", yelled Duo, bouncing up and down in his chair that he was currently tied to.  
  
Wufei sighed and stormed the two girls out of the house.  
  
"Wufei!! I wanna stay!!", whined Hilde, latching onto the doorway.  
  
Relena was immediately thrown out of the house, landing on her butt.  
  
"Heero!! Tell them to let me in Hee-chan!!!", Relena yelled, getting up and wiping her butt off.  
  
"Back off bitch!! He's mine!!", yelled Duo, running towards the door and giving Relena the finger.  
  
Relena gasped and suddenly looked real pissed, marching towards the door, just as Wufei threw Hilde out.  
  
"Ack!", Relena yelped, running out of the way so she wouldn't get hit by the incoming Hilde.  
  
"Bye Hilde-Babe", Duo yelled, waving at the two as Wufei slammed the door closed.  
  
Duo coughed and laughed, sitting on a chair in the living room.  
  
"How's Trowa?", he asked, looking at the badly beat up Trowa.  
  
"Not that good but he should live", said Heero, placing a blanket over Trowa.  
  
Wufei quickly snapped a picture of Duo before working on getting the ribbons, makeup, and girly clothes off of him.  
  
"I better get that picture Wu-man!", growled Duo.  
  
Wufei shook his head as he started on getting the ribbons out.  
  
Quatre knelt by Trowa worriedly, Baby T quacking on the table beside him.  
  
"When will he wake up you think?", asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm guessing tomorrow or two nights from now.... The last one at the latest", said Heero, back on his laptop searching for more information about Trowa's disappearance and accident.  
  
Quatre sighed and stroked Trowa's hair tenderly.  
  
Wufei had finally gotten all the tiny bows out of Duo's hair, rebraided it, and gotten the makeup off.  
  
"You can do the rest by yourself right?", Wufei asked nervously.  
  
"I dunno.... Heero?!".  
  
"Go do it yourself Duo-chan".  
  
Duo pouted and walked off towards his room to get changed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been two days and Trowa had STILL not waken up yet.  
  
Quatre sighed and closed the book he had been reading.  
  
He got up and stretched, putting on a bright purple shirt and drinking some water.  
  
He quickly looked towards the door as he heard a yell.  
  
"Quatre!! Heero!! Wufei!!", yelled Duo's voice.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and he ran down the stairs, tripping on the way but making it down there all right.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw Trowa sitting up, Duo smiling proudly beside him, and Heero and Wufei running down the stairs.  
  
"Trowa", both Heero and Wufei whispered.  
  
"Hello guys", said Trowa, holding the blanket loosely around him.  
  
Wufei smiled lightly as Heero sighed in relief.  
  
"Hi Trowa!! Glad to see you awake buddy!", said Duo, clapping him softly on the back.  
  
Trowa winced from the pain and looked up at Duo.  
  
"Oh.... Sorry buddy", said Duo sheepishly.  
  
Trowa smiled lightly and nodded his head.  
  
Wufei started to re-bandage Trowa's wounds as Heero walked up the stairs to get his laptop,  
  
Quatre stood there for a moment then rushed forward and knelt by Trowa, hugging him happily as he cried tears of joy.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the small, blonde boy hugging him, appearing to be crying and soaking his bandages.  
  
He weakly pushed the boy off of him, making Quatre fall on his butt.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would tell me who you are before hugging me", said Trowa calmly.  
  
Both Duo and Quatre's eyes widened, not believing what the silent boy just said.  
  
"T-t-trowa?", Quatre asked, looking up at him with disbelief as his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry to say I don't know you even though it seems as though you know me".  
  
Quatre broke down in tears as he quickly got up and ran stumbling out of the room.  
  
Duo stared at Trowa, apparently he remembered everyone but Quatre.  
  
"That was Quatre", he whimpered, staring at Trowa in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry but I do not know him", said Trowa, snuggling down into the blankets.  
  
"But you remember me, Wufei, and Heero?", Duo asked confused, picking up Baby T and holding him close.  
  
"Yes I remember you three. Do I know that blonde haired boy?", Trowa asked confused.  
  
Duo thought for a moment, patting the duck on the head.  
  
"You did.... You apparently don't anymore".  
  
"..... I'm sorry", said Trowa, turning over and closing his eyes, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.  
  
Duo sighed and stared at Trowa for a moment, then walking up to Heero's room to talk about the new problem. 


	4. Yet to be Known

Lost or Found Chapter 4: Yet to be Known By: GoddessDeath (A.K.A Chmia)  
  
Death: Well, well, well. I hate to say it but I had no idea people were still reading my stories. I am proud to announce that I will be continuing all my stories and also putting up new ones. Striker: Oh she knew people were readin' them. She has five reviews sitting in her inbox right now! Plus one e-mail by the gracious, Mako-Shadows. Either that or her name is mako_mehg. *Shrugs* Death: *Bonks him over the head with her rubber ducky mallet* Someone get me a new muse! This one sucks!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author Notes: These little guys * * represent actions. Like if a character was coughing while he was talking a *cough* will appear in the middle of his words. The character is not saying 'cough' that is just what he is doing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at his newfound opponent. The door to Heero's room. Oh sure he had encountered it plenty of times, but this time was different. It was not just Heero behind that door. Behind that door was Heero, Wufei, and Quatre. He did not feel like facing the little blond at that moment. No way could he bear to see Quatre's miserable face.  
  
You see, they had just found Trowa over in a clearing by a forest. He had not been in the greatest of conditions. Blood all over, unconscious, clothes in rags, not to mention all the other things they had found wrong with him once they had gotten him home.  
  
Quatre had been so overjoyed to see him, even if he was unconscious and bloody. The boy had gotten even more excited when Trowa had woken up. He had rushed forward to him and gave him a giant hug, crying the whole while. Of course, his happy state had been thoroughly crushed when Trowa said he had no idea who Quatre was.  
  
To think Trowa had no memories of the one Gundam boy he had been the closet to. Of course it had crushed poor Quatre. Downright broke him to pieces. Poor Trowa, he had no idea what was going on with Quatre. Poor Quatre, Trowa, the one he loved, did not even remember him. That is why he did not want to go inside of the room. No way did he want to see Quatre the way he was. Of course, he did have to go in there or Heero would get pissed at him. It would be even worse to have Heero made at him, which meant no *gulp* sex.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and opened the door. He was met by two stares. The glaring one that came from his ever loving Heero and then the plain cold- eyed stare from Wufei. The Chinese man had been comforting Quatre, but once he saw Duo enter the room he had left Quatre and joined Heero up on the bed. Heero was looking at his laptop again. Probably trying to find something to help Trowa remember Quatre.  
  
Duo blew Heero a kiss before sitting by Quatre. Quatre whimpered softly, sniffling and trying to frantically wipe away his tears as he looked up at Duo. The braided-boy shook his head softly and held out his arms. Quatre immediately threw himself into Duo's arms. Duo wrapped his arms around the small blonde and held him close, trying to comfort the sobbing Quatre.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and Wufei, wanting to break the silence but had no idea how to do so. Wufei had control of the laptop and Heero was just watching. Heero's eyes soon saw Duo's watching him. He smiled faintly at him before turning back to watch his laptop. Duo grinned and tightly hugged Quatre. Oh, no matter how small it was Heero's smile always warmed his heart right up. He loosened up his grip once he heard Quatre's pained squeak. He smiled sheepishly down at Quatre, who could only manage a small smile.  
  
Were any of them going to talk at all? The silence was killing him. He had always been a talker, not a silent one, so it just practically killed him to be in a silent room. Especially when a situation such as this was up and about. Okay that was it. "Godamnit! Talk already!" Duo froze up as Wufei's head snapped over to meet his eyes. Duo squeaked softly and looked down at the ground quickly. "Shush, wait a minute you impatient little brat". Wufei received a swat on the head from Heero for that remark.  
  
Duo grinned at Heero, who simply nodded and took the laptop away from Wufei. He got off of the bed and sat down next to Duo, setting the laptop in front of them. Duo snuggled up next to Heero, sighing contently. Quatre, not wanting to be in the middle of the lovers, quickly retreated up on the bed with Wufei.  
  
"Remember that letter we got when Trowa was missing?" Duo nodded as he wrapped his fingers around the hand Heero was not using or typing with. "It was a fake. Just something to throw us off of the main track" Duo looked up at Heero, blinking his bright purple eyes. He scratched his head as he thought about what Heero was talking about. "What track? I haven't heard about any leads on this thing yet" Heero shook his head and closed his laptop. "That's the thing. We don't have any leads"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa sighed and shifted his position around on the couch. Ouch, he was so stiff. Probably because of the injuries and that odd medicine Hilde had left the guys. Some odd medicine type stuff that had to be given in smoothie form that tasted downright awful. Either that or it could be the fact he had been in the same position for hours on end and that he had not moved off of the couch yet.  
  
He had been on the couch for far to long. His thoughts had drifted off to that blonde boy millions of times in the past three or four hours. Who the hell was he? Why did the others know who the blonde was but he did not? The blonde even insisted that he knew him. Obviously the boy was nuts and the others only kept him around because they felt sorry for him.  
  
One thing was really bugging him though. When the boy had hugged him, he had.. He was not sure but it just felt right for some reason. It made him all nice and warm too. Almost as if he. had liked that blonde. He couldn't like the guy though; he had no idea who he was. Let's see. Now what had Duo called him? Cat. No, no, it was Quatre. What an odd name. It had a nice ring to it though. To bad the kid had mental problems. If he did not then he would probably be more attracted to him.  
  
Another thing had begun to bug him. He could remember almost all of his life but there were a few holes in the past few years. Like in one memory, Heero was talking about a mission that apparently he had done at one point but he did not remember it at all. Either that or there were gaps in between certain memories. Almost as if his memory was Swiss cheese, as lack for a better word.  
  
If only he could remember or even know who that kid was then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to fill up all the gaps in his mind. It was driving him nuts.  
  
"Trowa?" The mentioned looked up as he heard his name being called. He did not recognize the voice. Wait. Oh, it was the blonde kid. He sighed and sat up again. There stood Quatre with another glass of disgusting smoothie in his hands. Great, just great.  
  
"Here you go!" Trowa hesitantly took the glass, looking at it with disgust. Did Quatre actually expect him to drink this. this. crap? There stood Quatre looking down right adorable with his sparkling blue eyes and the way he stood. Trowa melted right then and there as the blonde gave him a heart- warming smile. Whimpering softly, he raised the glass up to his lips and drank the 'smoothie'.  
  
He immediately wished he had not. It took everything he had to keep the drink down in his stomach instead of up all over the couch. Trowa saw how worried Quatre was looking and somehow managed a tiny smile. Quatre squealed a little bit and clapped his hands, giving Trowa a big hug. Now Trowa had thought now that he had drank that horrible stuff that the blonde kid would leave. Of course his thoughts turned out to be completely untrue as Quatre did stay. In fact, Quatre sat down right next to him.  
  
What was the boy doing? Was he going to ask him all sorts of questions? Nope, the boy was just going to sit there and make him nervous as hell. Quatre calmly sat there, hands folded in his lap as he stole tiny glances at Trowa. He felt like some kind of display with the way the boy was looking at him. Oh crap, now the boy looked ready to cry.  
  
"Trowa? Do you really. Do you really not remember me?" Trowa did not answer right away. He quickly averted his emotionless eyes so that he did not see even the tiniest hint of Quatre in his visions. He could not bear to answer. To see that hurtful look in the blonde's eyes. Trowa sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No. I do not", he replied, a little more cold then he had meant to. Even though he could not see him, Trowa already knew what the blonde looked like. He could even hear the sniffles and almost sob like sounds. They quickly vanished. He guessed that Quatre had calmed himself down. "You remember the others *sniffle* right?", asked Quatre's shaky voice. Trowa simply nodded. Quatre looked down at his hands, which were currently gripping each other.  
  
This was horrible. Trowa remembered everybody but him. How could this happen? They had been so close. Trowa had been closer to him than any of the other Gundam boys, but now. Trowa did not even remember him. All those wonderful times they had shared. Watching movies together, taking walks outside in the park, feeding the ducks, going to the fair that one time. Trowa had really liked the fair, surprisingly. Unfortunately Trowa had loved all the roller coasters, unlike Quatre who hated them. Quatre had born it out just for Trowa. Of course his friend had caught onto his fear rather quickly and was soon comforting him, which is why Quatre had been able to go on so many of them that day. That had been a wonderful day. He still had the stuffed bunny rabbit that Trowa had one for him. Quatre smiled softly as he thought of the stuffed bunny. It had been so soft and plushy. It still was, even though it had been loved on numerous times since that day. Maybe.  
  
Trowa was jerked out of his daydream as Quatre jumped up and ran out of the room. Duo came in a few seconds later, grinning his head off. "Someone's in a hurry". Trowa nodded without a sound. Unlike Quatre, Duo simply stood in front of Trowa instead of sitting down. "Sooo.. Any memories coming back to you?" Trowa sighed and shook his head. "I have not even been up for a whole day yet and you guys expect my memories of the blonde to be back already?" Duo smiled sheepishly. He had been hoping exactly just that. Now that Trowa had put it that way. It did seem kind of stupid to expect that to have happened so soon.  
  
"Feeling any better yet, then?" "As well as you can get after what happened to me" Duo blinked and thought about that for a moment. They still did not know exactly what DID happen to Trowa. "What did happen to you anyway". Trowa shrugged. Duo sighed, a lot of good that had done. Now he had to do even more research with Heero. Damn, this might take a while. Especially with the missions they had been getting lately. Speaking of missions.. The braided haired teen looked up at the stairs, expecting Heero to come down and tell them about the latest mission. .. Well, so much for the cliché.  
  
Instead, Quatre came running down with a stuffed yellow rabbit in his arms. Before either Duo or Trowa could speak the stuffed rabbit was shoved into Trowa's face. "Do you remember this?", Quatre asked hopefully. Trowa gently pushed the rabbit out of his face. He was about to answer when the world went black, leaving him in a restless sleep like state.  
  
"Now look what you did!" He heard Duo say, vaguely seeing the boy grab the rabbit and scold it. That was the last thing he saw before entering a dream.  
  
~~~~~  
  
**The Dream**  
  
Most dreams have the dreamer flying in them at one point or another. This dream was no exception. Or maybe it was. He was not really flying or floating for that matter. It was more like. Well here is a better way to explain it.  
  
He was above the ground, flying he guessed. (At what level above ground he could not determine) Maybe it was not he flying above the ground. Why would he think this, you might ask? For one thing, he could see himself down on the ground and. Quatre, by the looks of it.  
  
They were at a fair or a carnival of some sorts. A circus. Oh it could be a number of things but it was probably a mix of all of those things together. There were clowns in the background waving balloons and cotton candy. Kids dragging their parents to different rides or amusing activities. A few tents stood in the background as miscellaneous animals were taken out of them, led by performers. All of the things involved in such a setting.  
  
At the moment, they were walking in front of the lines of booths. Cotton candy booths, toy booths, clown booths, game booths, all sorts of different kinds of booths. Ever type of booth you could imagine, along with some booths you would never even think to imagine.  
  
He saw Quatre with that perky little smile on his face, bouncing along as he and Trowa walked down the aisle of booths. Quatre was pointing to a few bizarre things while he merely nodded. Having lived in a circus for a good part of his life, he was used to such things. Quatre was busily eating a cotton candy cone while he did the earlier mentioned antics. Trowa was munching on some cheese nachos with hot sauce or something of the sort on them. Quatre suddenly let out a little squeal of delight and rushed forward to a booth they had just passed. Trowa had been so shocked he almost dropped the cheese nachos he had been eating.  
  
By the time Trowa had looked up to find Quatre again, the blonde was gone. It did not take long to find him. He was standing at a booth, a gun booth. As soon as Trowa stepped up to the booth he found himself to have a blonde clutching his arm. Quatre's words were all jumbled together but Trowa guessed he wanted the stuffed rabbit. He managed to get the blonde pried off of his arm and pay for a few rounds at the booth. The worker at the booth had soon set up a bet with Quatre that Trowa would not be able to defeat the game even after seven rounds. Before the worker had even gotten the set price agreed on with Quatre, Trowa was announcing that he had finished the game. The worker dumbly handed Quatre the fifty-five dollars and the stuffed rabbit. ~~~~~  
  
When Trowa awoke both Quatre and Duo were gone. The stuffed rabbit was sitting all alone by a chair across from the couch. Or he thought the rabbit was alone. Once he got his vision focused and was sitting up he could see.. A duck? There was a duck sitting by the rabbit and poking it.  
  
Now he was confused, more confused than before. When the hell had they gotten a duck? They had no pets in this house, none. Well, except for Wufei's iguana but that was not considered a pet in this house. Now he could see them having a dog or a cat but a duck? That was considered a farm animal not a duck. Then again. They did have ducks in the pond out in the yard. Maybe the duck had accidentally wandered into the house?  
  
The duck soon saw Trowa. It let out a happy quack as it waddled over to him. Trowa had no idea how the duck did it so fast but the next second he looked down to see the duck settled happily in his lap. Trowa raised an eyebrow as the duck nudged his hand. Unfortunately, this hand was hurt. It being nudged only caused Trowa to hiss in pain. The duck actually seemed to be sorry as it looked up at Trowa with a worried expression on its face. The teen shook his head with a sigh and began to stroke the duck's head. Soon, he found himself explain his problems to the duck.  
  
"What should I do?", he asked the duck, actually expecting an answer back. The duck seemed to think about it for a moment before quacking once while shaking its head. Trowa sighed. The duck did not know what to do either.  
  
End Chapter four Coming up next.... (Well obviously chapter five ^.^ ) NEXT TIME!!  
  
You'll have to read the next chapter to find that out won't you? 


	5. What Happened?

Lost or Found  
Chapter 5: What Happened?  
  
By: GodessDeath  
  
Author and Muse Comments  
  
G-Death: Dear all who is holy, I have not looked at this thing in a long time. Striker: Lazy writer. G-Death: Sex-crazed gay boy loving cheater fat assed lazy son of a bitch. Striker: That hurt! .. My ass is not fat! Death: Oh shut up and help me write this chapter you lazy muse of mine. Striker: *Sniffling and stroking his rear end* Don't worry baby, I'll make her apologize to you.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two more days had rolled on past since the last chapter took place. Each one of those days had been filled with the Gundam boys giving plenty of care and attention to their hurt comrade. Quatre had spent the whole time running up and down the house doing every last possible thing he had thought would help Trowa in some sort of shape or form. It had gotten to the point that Heero was starting to consider Duo's suggestion of tying the blonde down to a chair in hopes that would keep him from running in circles all day.  
  
The boys watched as Quatre cooked all the meals, washed all of the clothes and sheets that Trowa was using. The blankets seemed to be changed twice a day without the others actually witnessing them under going the change. Quatre didn't seem to even have time for himself any more. He was to busy offering things to Trowa, taking care of him, or thinking up more ways to accomplish the two mentioned above. Each time he tried to do anything more then feed or change Trowa's clothes or sheets he would get a refusal that tore up his heart from the inside out. Each time a scene like this was witnessed they could just see the heart being torn. To Quatre it felt like each refusal was pushing Trowa more and more away from him or a chance of being remembered.  
  
It was hurting him terribly and they could plainly see it more then they could see themselves in the mirror each morning. Even so they did not know how to keep the blonde from hurting himself. Trowa's memory wasn't coming back like they hoped. It was almost like it did not want to come back. They had each tried to stop Quatre from doing so much but he would not listen to them and their pleas.  
  
Maybe it would get better soon. Time did seem to heal a lot of things. What said it couldn't heal this as well? Quatre would have to let up soon or later or maybe Trowa would return the affection. Something had to happen sooner or later. Right?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa opened one rested eye to see two bright, shining purple eyes right in front of his own. He let out a small startled yelp and punched Duo in the face with his fist. Duo let out his own yelp of surprise as he fell down on his rear end. "Gah, lighten up Trowa! I was only checking on you. Sheesh" said Duo. He cursed a little as he felt warm liquid drip out of his nose. 'He sure is acting strange.', Duo thought as he got up off the ground and headed into the kitchen to get a tissue.  
  
When he got back into the room Trowa was being kept in he was a little surprised that Trowa did not even apologize for giving him a bloody nose. "You could apologize you know. I didn't do anything that made me deserve to get a bloody nose." Trowa simply looked at Duo, making no answer. The braided-boy stood there for a little while and waited for some type of response. When none came he spoke up himself.  
  
"Fine, I'll speak then and accept your silence as some type of screwed up apology. Do you remember anything at all from the day you were hurt? Try to remember. You are the only way for us to get any leads."  
  
Duo almost expected Trowa to sit there like some sort of stubborn dog and refuse to answer like he did to apologize. His nose was still bleeding from that too. Sure it had only been a few minutes since it happened but still.  
  
Duo watched as Trowa sat there, still silent. He hoped that this meant Trowa was thinking instead of simply ignoring him. Well, if he wasn't going to get an answer. Duo started to exit the room with a sigh. He should have realized it was useless when Trowa didn't even bother to apologize.  
  
"No, come back." Duo whirled around when he heard Trowa's voice. Did he remember what had happened? "I left the house to get something. Something for the blonde, wasn't it? I was driving down the old road near the Wal-Mart Super X." He paused, his brain straining to remember even the tiniest bit of information. "I-I. I can't remember."  
  
Duo smiled gently and shook his head a little. "Don't force it. It'll come out with time." Trowa looked away from Duo, no response. Duo bit his lip and looked at the other for a moment. Shaking his head he began to exit the room once again. "Duo?" Duo looked over his shoulder at Trowa. "I'm sorry." Duo smiled. "No problem, buddy." He couldn't help but smile a little bit on the inside as he walked off to tell Heero the little bit of information he had been able to get out of Trowa.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Trowa?" Trowa looked up when he heard a gentle voice calling his name from the doorway. . Oh great, it was him, the blonde boy. He watched as Quatre hesitantly walked up to him. The other smiled a tiny little smile before he held out a book in front of him. He held it in a curious sort of way. Almost as if he was afraid Trowa was going to bite him before snatching the book away yet. He also looked eager to give it to Trowa with a sparkle of what looked to be hope dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I brought you this. I had gotten it a little while before you left. It's by your favorite author. I hope you like it." Trowa took the book from Quatre and began to read the back of it. Well, the book did seem interesting enough to read. He turned it to look at the side and was a little surprised to see that it was indeed by one of the authors he happened to be fond of. What? Oh, the boy was talking.  
  
"I was also wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the Village? It's not to far from here so it shouldn't tax your strength too much and the fresh air would be good for you. It has a few stores I think you would be interested in." Trowa's answer took awhile to form itself on his tongue. He was too much taken aback by those eyes. They sparkled with so much hope and trust, caring.  
  
"No. I think I will start reading this book." Quatre looked a little taken back by the emotion in the answer he had gotten back. It was better then what he had expected but it still hurt. "Alright, maybe some other time then. When you are feeling better." Trowa simply nodded and opened up the book. He was finished talking with Quatre. Quatre painfully realized this and made his exit from the room.  
  
Wufei came in a short while later. Trowa did not notice it as he was already caught up in reading his new book but Wufei seemed angry and that anger was directed towards none other bur the brunette. "What did you do? I just saw Quatre before he went and locked himself in his reading room. You know what he looked like? He looked hurt, depressed, the same way he looked before we found you."  
  
Trowa did not even bother to look up from the book he was reading. "And?" Wufei looked Trowa up and down with a mixed emotion of shock and anger. "What do you mean and! Quatre was literally bouncing off the walls with joy a few days ago when we found you. Now he looks the same as if we had found out you had died. What in the hell did you do to him Barton!"  
  
"Nothing, I simply did not accept his invitation to go out on a walk." Wufei took a deep breath and counted off to a small number in his head. Control the anger. "Why?" He asked. "I didn't feel like it." Wufei seemed puzzled for a moment before his confusion turned into rage.  
  
"You love walks. Quatre knew this and was just trying to make you feel better. Exactly what do you do? You fucking blow him off. You have done this ever since we found you and it simply is not right! I am goddamn sick of it and so are the rest of us! Do you know what type of state he was in while you were gone? Of course you don't, you don't even give a shit about him anymore. He was ready to damn well end his life. I'm sure he would have done it to if he didn't truly believe you were still alive out there somewhere. What the fuck do you do to him once we have finally found you. What do you do!"  
  
Silence and rage filled the room. "I want to know what the hell you did to him! . Fine, I'll tell you. You stab a damn knife in his heart and completely twist it around so that he feels worse then when you were gone! I want you to fucking think about what he has done to deserve this except use every last damn fiber in his body to care for you. Think about it."  
  
Why did Wufei naturally assume it was all his fault? It did not even seem like the other had stopped to think about it from his point of view. He had just went ahead and assumed it was all his fault. Trowa sighed and picked up his book and started to read before another distraction could catch his attention. It did not work very well though, his mind could not stay on the book.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ow! Heero, I can do it myself!" Duo had come up to Heero's room to ask for a Band-Aid because hadn't been able to find one in the bathroom and since Heero was the Perfect Soldier. Boy had that been a bad idea. Once Heero had laid his eyes on the bloody tissue hanging out of Duo's nose he had pulled Duo inside and had sat him on a chair. Duo had caught a glimpse of the alcohol prep pad that Heero always insisted on using no matter how much the thing stung and had fled to the other side of the room. Now Heero had him caught in between a corner.  
  
"Please, it can heal perfectly fine without that prep pad. I've done it before and it healed just fine." Heero glared down directly into Duo's pleading eyes. "That scar on your side wouldn't be there if you had used an alcohol prep pad." Duo snorted and glared right back at Heero. "And how do you know that Mr. know-it-all?"  
  
Duo winced as he felt Heero's nails dig its way into his wrists as he pushed him down. "Ah, alright alright! I'll use the damn prep pad. Now get off of me, you freak!" Heero stood up and handed the packaged prep pad to Duo. Duo grumbled under his breath as he ripped the package open, glaring at the piece of paper in his hand as if his glare could kill an inanimate object. He whimpered a little bit as he wiped hi nose with it. "It stings!"  
  
Heero stood by with another dry pad for Duo to wipe the excess alcohol with. The bleeding had finally stopped so Duo was let up off of the ground. Heero then handed him another Band-Aid. The braided-boy looked at it quizzically. "What's this for?" Heero took the Band-Aid and applied it across the other's nose. "Heero. That's not going to do anything except make me look cute. Oh."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Heero could have just said something. He would have gladly done it on his own instead of having to feel hurtful pressure on his sore nose. "When are we going to look at that road near Wal-Mart Super X? Tomorrow afternoon?" Heero shook his head. "To busy. We'll look in the morning an hour or so after the sun has come up." Duo groaned. "I'll have to miss my cartoons then. They're going to have a marathon of all the old Superman reruns."  
  
Duo tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. This was great. He was going to have to get up early not to mention miss his cartoons as well. He had been hoping to convince Heero to watch it with him somehow. Maybe a nice backrub during commercials as well. But no, he would have to go looking for clues around seven or eight a.m. in the morning. At least it was to help Quatre and Trowa.  
  
He looked up at Heero hopefully. "Can I have a sundae when we get back from looking? Maybe some pudding and a hamburger to go with it? I'll promise to try and stay calm during the sugar rush." Heero nodded only so he could see Duo's smile afterwards. The brunette jumped up from the bed and gave his Perfect Soldier a hug. "Thanks Hee-Baby. I love you." Heero welcomed the hands wrapping around his waist and the nuzzle his neck received. "I love you too."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A familiar happy quack can be heard along with a frustrated cry. "Stay still! It's just a freaking collar and leash for crying out loud." Wufei was standing in the middle of the walkway with a leash and collar in hand as Baby T made his way around the room. He was either so happy he was going on a walk that he could not stay still or he was happy that he was giving Wufei so much trouble.  
  
Wufei jerked his head towards the opposite doorway as he heard light laughter. There stood Quatre in the doorway, finding the scene way to amusing for Wufei's liking. "I'd like to see you do better, Winner." Quatre smiled and gladly took the leash and collar Wufei held out for him. "Here Baby T. It's time for your walk."  
  
From the opposite corner of the room, Baby T tilted his head to one side. He looked from Quatre to Wufei. He wasn't sure if this was a trap or not but since his master seemed so welcoming and he was going to be going on a walk anyway. Baby T quacked happily and waddled his way over to Quatre. Quatre giggled and attached the collar around Baby T's feathery neck. He gathered the baby duckling up and gave him a quick hug and a light kiss on the head.  
  
Wufei stood there and glared at both the blonde young man and the duckling for making it so much easier then he had made it appear to be. Humph, next time that duckling wanted a petting he wasn't getting one from him. "Thank you Wufei for trying to take Baby T on a walk."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "It didn't seem like you were going to get around to it today and the damn thing was driving me nuts with all its quacking. Don't see why it doesn't hang around Duo more often. It talks enough like him." Quatre laughed and stood up after he set Baby T on the ground. "Maybe Duo talks to much for Baby T. Ever think of that?" Wufei actually seemed to contemplate that. Heh, he could use that against the braided idiot if this turned out to be true.  
  
"Thanks again Wufei. I'll go take Baby T on that walk now. It'll just be around the backyard so don't worry." Wufei nodded and left the room, leaving duck and owner on their own. Quatre smiled down at Baby T and led him out the door.  
  
"Well, where should we go today Baby T? Down to the duck pond for a swim? If you want I'm sure I can take you to the outskirts of the property. You might actually like the patch of woods we have back there." Baby T quacked and began his waddling towards the duck pond. "To the pond then." Quatre said with a laugh as his duck began pulling towards the duck pond.  
  
When they arrived, Quatre let Baby T off of his leash so the duckling could go frolic among his friends and family. Quatre sat down on a nearby rock overlooking the pond and admired his care free duck friend. Lucky duckling. It did not have as many problems as Quatre did now that it was an inside duck.  
  
Quatre did not know what he would have done without his new friend. Sure he had the other Gundam boys, but it was not like he could tell them all of his feelings like he could with Baby T. He could be sure that Baby T would not tell any one else or try and tell him what to do. Sometimes he just needed someone to sit there and listen, sometimes offer comfort if it was needed. Baby T was simply wonderful at doing exactly just that.  
  
If only Baby T could give him the best advice on what to do about Trowa. Sure, he had just said that he didn't exactly want just that but it would be nice. He did not know what to do with Trowa. He wasn't remembering Quatre anymore then he had when they first found him. It hadn't been that long to tell the truth but he had expected some sort of improvement. Instead, Trowa wasn't even making the effort to remember Quatre. Maybe he didn't want to remember him.  
  
Did he hate him or something? Maybe he had been crowding Trowa a little too much these past few days. Trowa could do some of the stuff on his own, that much was for sure. Maybe he should back off a little, give Trowa some air. Maybe he would come around quicker that way. He sure hoped so. It hurt so much to have the one he cared about to an infinite level not even remember his name.  
  
Quatre sighed and gazed down at the duck pond before getting lost in his thoughts once again. Tomorrow he would help the other's look for some clues to this mystery. Assuming they had found any leads to begin with. They probably needed to go back to the car crash. They had waited so long though. There may not be anything left, but it was worth a shot. It wouldn't do any good to worry about it now. He needed to simply watch over his pet duck and enjoy the good weather.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The End of Chapter 5 


End file.
